Surf and Turf War
by Poohbear-29
Summary: Kono and Steve end up victims when Kono has a run in with a drug dealer.
1. Chapter 1

Title-Surf and Turf Wars

Author-Winnie

Rating-T

Disclaimer-owe no rights, but enjoy playing in this particular sandbox

Comments-This is by special request and will feature Kono and Steve….not in a romantic light, but look for Kono to show just how strong and smart she really is.

Kono Kalakaua looked at the man who'd dropped in on her wave with open disgust as she marched up to him and his band of friends. There was no mistaking the anger in her eyes as she dropped her surfboard and grabbed the man's shoulder hard enough to pull him around.

"Well, hello, Beautiful, what can Carlos do for you?"

"Carlos can learn not to drop in on someone else's wave!" Kono snapped.

"Sorry, Little Lady, but I go where the waves take me…"

"Then maybe it should take you back home. We don't need stupid people surfing our waves!"

"I thought this was the aloha state…"

"It is…and in your case I hope it means goodbye," Kono told him and reached for her board. "Next time watch what you're doing!"

"Are you going to let her talk to you like that, Carlos?"

Kono turned and pointed to the woman who'd spoken and smiled before turning away once more. She knew the woman would goad the man into doing what she wanted, but right now she didn't give a damn. She'd told 'Carlos' off and hoped the man would watch what he was doing next time, but something told her it would never happen.

Kono reached her vehicle and popped the board into the backseat. She could hear laughter from the beach and turned to see the group of young people playing beach volleyball. Carlos and his girlfriend were watching her closely and a chill ran through her when the woman cocked her finger as if shooting a gun. She could confront her, but there didn't seem much point, and she still had to get back to the office.

As a cop, Kono understood her own anger and how easily she could have decked the guy if she'd allowed herself to do so. She was trained not to act on instinct when dealing with the public unless there was no way to calm the situation. She placed her hands on the steering wheel and leaned her head back as the tension eased from her body. People like 'Carlos' and his girlfriend were not worth the stress they caused in her life.

Kono put the keys in the ignition and drove toward the new building that housed both Five-O and HPD. The black Rose Bomber had made it necessary because the old building was no longer structurally sound and was being torn down to make way for a new billion dollar hotel resort. As if Hawaii needed another resort, but the owner of the property was well within his rights to do as he pleased.

The drive to Five-O took less than fifteen minutes and she parked in her spot next to Danny's Camaro. The car was immaculate and the Jersey native's pride and joy, yet it was Steve McGarrett who usually drove the vehicle. She didn't bother locking the door and nodded to several officers who looked in her direction as she hurried into the building.

"Hey, Kono, Steve said to tell you they'll meet you in Max's office," Duke Lukela said as she passed him.

"Mahalo, Duke," Kono said and hurried through the wide foyer that split the building into two sections. Five-O was on the right while HPD and the labs were on the left. She quickly stepped through the open doorway, greeting several officers and grabbing a cup of coffee before heading toward Max Bergman's office.

"Kono, McGarrett said…"

"I know, meet him in Max's office," Kalakaua said with a wave of her free hand. She reached Bergman's office in time to hear him explain how he'd managed to get an identifiable print using techniques even MacGyver would have been awed at.

"That was a waste of a perfectly geeky explanation, Max, so why don't you tell us what you found in terms we can understand," Danny Williams griped.

"I believe I just did," Bergman said with a frown.

"Forgive Danny, Max, he doesn't have an inner geek like the rest of us," McGarrett said.

"What did I miss?" Kono asked.

"I was attempting to explain how I was able to come up with a viable print in the Lomax case," Bergman answered.

"Damn, tell me how you managed that when there was nothing left," Kono said.

"Max," Williams said and rubbed his hands together in front of his body. "By all means you could explain it in geek-speak, but since Steve seemed to understand what you said why don't you allow him to explain?"

"Commander, would you like to take the lead?" Bergman asked.

"Kono, Max said he used a combination of special powders and steam that brought the print out. He then took pictures and put them in the database," McGarrett said with a grin.

"That was not what he said," Williams griped.

"That's exactly what I said, but in terms you could understand," Bergman offered.

"Max, who does the print belong to?" Chin asked with a grin.

"How should I know? My job is to find the prints and yours is to figure out who the malefactor is," Bergman answered.

"I'll run it against and ran the print against IAFIS and see if there's a match," Chin offered.

"Thanks, Max, if you find out what that unknown substance was we'll be in the office," McGarrett said.

"I will, Commander," Bergman said and turned back to his computer files.

"Kono, how were the waves this morning?" McGarrett asked.

"Amazing until Carlos dropped in unannounced," Kono answered.

"Who's Carlos?" Williams asked.

"Someone who obviously doesn't understand surf and turf," Chin told him.

"Surf and turf…this I have to hear," Williams said as they walked toward the Five-O offices.

"Simply put the wave was Kono's turf and he ignored protocol and dropped in on her surf," Chin explained.

"I just don't understand how anyone has dibs on a wave," Williams said.

"Dibs, Danno?" McGarrett asked.

"It means…"

"I know what it means, but I think it went out with gnarly and tubular," the SEAL teased and opened the doors to Five-O headquarters. He stepped inside and waited for the others to enter before releasing his hold on it. "Okay, Chin, run those prints and maybe we'll get lucky for a change."

"On it, Boss," Chin said and made his way to the computer table. He opened the email from Max Bergman and made sure he had the prints properly displayed before starting the search.

"Kono, run a search on Melissa Lomax and see if she's made any unauthorized charges on her ex-husband's accounts in the last two years," McGarrett ordered.

"On it," Kono told him and moved to the opposite side of the computer table as Chin continued to work on the prints.

"Danno, looks like we get to go visit Ms. Lomax," McGarrett said.

"Mother or daughter?" Williams asked.

"Sister," the SEAL answered. "Chin, contact me if you get a hit."

"Will do, be careful with Ms. Lomax, she's a cougar and might just dig her claws into Danny."

"Hell, maybe I'll just stay here," Williams said.

"Come on, Danny; don't tell me you're afraid of a woman twice your age?" Kono asked.

"That woman is a nympho and I'm not about to let that white hair fool me again," Williams said of Carl Lomax's older sister. He'd met her at a gala dinner for the governor and even after he introduced her to Gabby. The woman had followed them around the whole night and Steve, Danny, and Chin had been unsympathetic and at times seemed to help the woman seek him out.

"If you so much as smile at her I will make you sorry, Steven," Williams said as they left the office.

**5050505050**

Steve smiled as he looked into the mirror and could tell his partner wasn't happy about going to Patricia Lomax's home. The woman had never married, but she'd always been part of her brother's life. According to Melissa Lomax, Patricia had even picked out what color sheets would be on their bed and where they would spend their honeymoon.

"Steve, why don't I wait in the car while you talk to Ms. Lomax?"

"Are you afraid of a little old lady, Danno?"

"In this case…yes and you're no help with her," Williams griped.

"What did I do?" McGarrett asked as they pulled down the street that lead to the upscale homes that cost more money than he'd ever see in his lifetime, hell in three lifetimes if he was being truthful with himself.

"You were pushing her toward me at the Governor's dinner and ever since he asked us to look into Carl Lomax's death you've been trying to…"

"Do my job. In case you haven't noticed we are working on a case and that means interviewing everyone involved…even a cougar like Ms. Lomax," McGarrett said and fought to keep the grin off his face.

"Come on, Steve, have a heart. She may be old, but she's got more hands than an octopus has arms," Williams griped as they pulled up to the ornate iron gate.

"Can I help you?" the burly guard asked.

"McGarrett and Williams to see Ms. Lomax," the SEAL answered.

"She's expecting you. Drive straight up to the house and park behind the Silver Lexus," the man ordered and smiled at the passenger. "Ms. Lomax is looking forward to seeing you again, Mr. Williams."

Steve fought to keep from laughing as he drove through the open gate. The look on his partner's face said it all and a small part of him almost felt sorry for him, but it was too easy to ruffle his friend's feathers. "So…"

"Say it and I will tell Catherine about your new neighbor," Williams snapped.

"Which one?" McGarrett asked.

"The pretty blond with the yellow thongs…and don't tell me you haven't seen her sunbathing on the beach with her top off," the Jersey native warned.

"It sure sounds like you've been paying attention. Maybe Gabby would like to hear all about her," McGarrett said and pulled in behind the Silver Lexus. They exited the Camaro and made their way up the circular staircase and Danny rang the doorbell. It was answered almost immediately by a pretty red head in a black and white maid's uniform straight out of an old movie.

"Commander McGarrett, Ms. Lomax said to show you to the family room," the maid told him and smiled at the second man. "Detective, she also asked that you join her for dinner tonight."

"Sorry, but I already have plans," Williams lied.

"I thought Gabby had a prior engagement," McGarrett said as they followed the woman.

"Steve, so help me God I'll make your life a miserable hell if you so much as hint at encouraging Ms. Lomax," Williams vowed.

"Please wait in here. Ms. Lomax will be here in a few minutes," the woman said and left the two men alone in the room.

"You know, Danno, Grace would love living here…"

"Shut up," Williams said and turned when he heard footsteps and the telltale sound of a cane hitting the floor.

"Commander, it's good to see you again. Why don't you have a seat…no, no, not on the settee. Why don't you take the chair…it's quite comfortable for a man of your stature," Patricia Lomax said. At just under 6 feet she was a stunning figure garbed in clothing from a bygone era. The cane she held had a lion's head, while the shoes she wore were silver and gold filigree.

"Thank you, Ms. Lomax," McGarrett said and moved to the chair, but couldn't quite stifle his laughter when Williams beat him to it.

"It's okay, Ms. Lomax, I'll sit here so I can stretch out my leg. Go ahead and sit with Ms. Lomax, Steven," the Jersey native ordered.

"Come on, Danno, why don't you sit with the lady?"

"Now, Commander, I know his name is not Danno and since it sounds like something a child might use I'd prefer you call him by his given name or would you prefer I call you Stevie?"

"Yes, Stevie, how does that sound?" Williams asked.

"I've been called a lot worse," McGarrett told him as the woman moved to stand next to Williams and grew serious.

"Detective, tell me you found out who murdered my brother?" the woman asked.

"Not yet, but we were able to get a good print and we're running it against IAFIS," Williams answered.

"What is IAFIS?" the elderly woman asked.

"Integrated Automated Fingerprint Identification System…it's a database that holds the fingerprints of anyone with a criminal record," McGarrett answered.

"Sounds like a lot of work," the woman said and moved to sit on the arm of the chair Williams was sitting in.

"It is, but it's easier now that everything is computerized," Williams told her and tried to move away.

"I dislike computers. There's nothing worse than those little e-readers. A book should be made of paper and stored in a proper library. Don't you agree, Danny?"

"Not really…just think of how many trees are cut down to make those books. Putting them on electronic devices saves the trees," Williams observed and hoped he'd made a chink in the armor she seemed to have garbed him in since they'd first met.

"Oh, I never thought of it in that light before. Perhaps you could stay and show me how to transfer paper books to one of them Kindles," the woman said.

"I'm sure Danny would love to help you with that, but for now we really need to ask you some questions about your brother and his wife," McGarrett told here.

"Ex-wife," Lomax corrected. "My brother divorced her because she was stealing from the family. I warned him she was far too young for him, but did he listen? No, they eloped and got married in Las Vegas of all places. How cheap and gaudy can that be? Our Parents probably rolled over in their graves…God bless their souls. Mother would have been devastated and Father would have disowned him for such behavior."

"What makes you think she murdered him?" McGarrett asked.

"Carl would never go swimming in a public swimming pool. Mother abhorred them and said they were nothing but vile, disgusting places where germs are easily spread," the woman told them and shuddered at the thought.

"Melissa said they were trying to work things out," Williams told her.

"She's lying. Carl would never take her back. Not after I showed him proof that she stole from us. He went over there to confront her, not to take the conniving little bitch back."

"You really don't like her do you, Ms. Lomax?" Williams asked.

"Please, call me Patricia and I'll call you Danny," the woman said and turned to McGarrett. "Commander, you have a younger sister don't you?"

"I do," the SEAL answered.

"Tell me…would you do anything in your power to keep her safe and protect her from gold-diggers?"

"I'd do anything, Ms. Lomax, but I wouldn't interfere in her life unless I thought she was in danger," McGarrett answered.

"My brother is dead…how much more danger could he have been in?" Lomax asked and tapped her cane on the floor in front of her. "She lured him there and killed him as surely as I'm sitting here. You said you have a fingerprint and I bet it will belong to her or whoever she hired to drown him. I won't rest until she's charged, Commander, so if you can't find the evidence to prove what I'm saying then I'll hire someone who will. Governor Denning told me you and your team are the best there is and I hope he's right."

"Ms. Lomax, how often did your brother go to his ex-wife's home before he died?" Williams asked.

"Maybe once or twice since the divorce was finalized two years ago," Lomax answered. "She was calling him all the time, but I managed to stop her from getting to him most of the time."

"Did you ever think maybe they really did love each other?" Williams asked.

"No, it's not possible. Carl was 63 and she was all of 25 if that. She wanted his money and now he's dead because of her greed. I want your word that you'll do everything in your power to prove she killed him," the woman spat.

"You have my word that we'll find out exactly what happened to your brother, Ms. Lomax, but I can't guarantee you'll like what we find out," McGarrett told her.

"As long as you make her pay for what she's done," the woman said.

"That all depends on what we find," McGarrett said. "If she's innocent then you might owe her an apology."

"That will never happen," Lomax said. "I don't apologize to money hungry women. I just don't understand how my brother could have fallen for someone like that."

"It's called love," Williams said.

"Love is something for young people, not for a man well past his prime. My brother never thought about marriage before that woman forced herself on him. If it had been the other way around you would have charged him with rape…but she gets to call it love and forced him to marry her," the elderly woman spat.

"Ms. Lomax, do you realize you're probably twice Danny's age?" McGarrett asked.

"Yes," the woman answered.

"Then why is it okay for you to pursue a man half your age, but it wasn't okay for your brother to pursue a woman half his age?" the SEAL asked seriously.

"It's different because I am simply flirting with a good looking man and have no thoughts about marrying him. Besides, I'm what your generation call a cougar," Lomax told him and brushed her hand against Danny's inner thigh. "I'm harmless…at least that's what they tell me at the charity meetings."

"What evidence do you have that Melissa murdered your brother?" Williams asked, standing and moving to sit beside McGarrett.

"Do I scare you, Danny?"

"Let's just say I don't like being looked at as an appetizer," Williams answered. "Now, why don't we concentrate on the reason we're here?"

"I don't have any physical evidence per se," the woman said and sat in the chair. "Thanks for warming the seat for these old bones, Danny."

"Ms. Lomax…"

"So you won't call me Patricia?" the woman said with a pout. "That's okay…I'll call you Danny and fantasize about you after you leave…unless you want to stay?"

"No, thank you for the offer, but I think you're too much woman for me," Williams said.

"Damn…that's too bad, but you could be right," Lomax said and reached for the picture on the small table beside her. "This was taken when my brother won a gold medal in the Olympics. He was a wonderful swimmer and there's no way in hell he drowned unless she held him under the water. Has your coroner figured out whether he was drugged or not?"

"Max is waiting for the toxicology report," McGarrett answered.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they found some kind of drugs. She…"

"What would she gain by killing him now?" Williams asked.

"Who knows, but if she was angry when he told her he was done with her…"

"What if he was telling her he still loved her?" McGarrett asked.

"No, he wouldn't have done that to me. Our family would never accept her," the woman said and swallowed several times as she looked at the picture. "Since he died I am the last surviving member of my family. My father had two children, and could not have any more. I never married because the man I fell in love with died in the Vietnam War. My father arranged the marriage and he was from a well to do family. I could not look at another man after he died…not seriously anyway. Carl married at an early age and had two sons, but they were killed with their mother in a plane crash. So Carl and I were all we had and we cared about each other…and I don't mean romantically, I mean like family. I regret never having children and now it is too late."

"I'm sorry, but you should realize you brought this on yourself. If you didn't want to get married you could have adopted children and given them a chance at a better life," Williams told her.

"I know, and that's why when I pass the Lomax fortune will be divided amongst several children's charities," Lomax told them.

"That's good, but what about all those kids that grew up because you…"

"Because I was stubborn and unable to get past losing the man I loved. I understand all of that, Danny, but forgive an old woman for being so stubbornly stupid," the elderly woman said.

"Ms. Lomax, we're going to speak with your brother's ex-wife now, but if nothing shows up in the toxicology report and the fingerprint doesn't pan out there's not much more we can do," McGarrett told her.

"At least I'll have the satisfaction of making her life miserable," the woman spat and used her cane to help her stand. "You'll forgive me if I don't see you out, but I need to rest if I'm going to keep my cougar façade."

"We'll be in touch," Williams said.

"I'm counting on it, Danny," she said and batted her eyelashes at him as the maid returned and escorted them from the room.

McGarrett and Williams exited the house and made their way to the Camaro where Steve leaned on the roof of the car and smiled over the top at his partner. "You know, Danno…"

"Steven, if you so much as breathe a word of any of this to Chin or Kono or Kamekona or anyone on two legs I will make your life a living hell. Mark my words, Partner, because I will not back down on this," Williams vowed.

"Come on…they'd appreciate the fact that your lady love is twice your age and probably doesn't have all her teeth…"

"Get in the damn car!" Williams ordered and yanked on his door before climbing into the passenger seat.

"She probably doesn't even have her own hips…can you imagine…"

"No!"

"Come on, Danny…just think about…"

"No!" Williams said and cranked up the car stereo.

"Come on…she's lonely…"

"I can't hear you…"

"Danny…"

"Drive the car, Steven. Nothing else, just drive the damn car!" Williams said, relieved when McGarrett did just that.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Melissa Lomax sighed heavily as she made her way to the door. Her visit to her family doctor had told her what she already knew and she'd cried herself to sleep when she got home. She opened the door and recognized the two men standing there and wondered what her former sister-in-law had told them now.

"Mrs. Lomax, can we come in?"

"Would it matter if I said no?" Melissa asked.

"We won't keep you long, Mrs. Lomax," McGarrett told her and stepped through the doorway when she motioned for them to come inside.

"What is Patricia saying now?" Melissa asked and told them to take a seat.

"She thinks you had something to do with her brother's death," McGarrett answered.

"That figures, she's been accusing me since Carl and I were married. It's almost like a game to her and she's afraid of losing. He would still be here if it wasn't for her."

"Are you accusing her of being involved in his death?" Williams asked.

"No, I'm not. Carl had an accident and he died, but no one is to blame for what happened. Do you have any idea when the coroner will release his body?"

"We're not sure, but he's waiting on toxicology reports…"

"She probably thinks I poisoned him, but I wouldn't do that and now…now…" she sniffled and reached for the box of tissues as tears streamed from her eyes.

"I know how hard this must be for you, but we need to make sure we have all the details," McGarrett told her.

"You have no idea how hard this is for me, Commander," Melissa said and placed her hand protectively on her stomach. "What she refuses to see is that Carl and I really did love each other in spite of her. We may have gotten a divorce, but he spent more time with me than he did with her. All those meetings he told her he was going to were simply his way of covering up our relationship."

"Was he afraid of her?" McGarrett asked.

"Yes and no. He wasn't afraid for himself, but he was afraid of what she might do to me. She claimed to love her brother and yet she may have caused his death."

"What makes you say that?" Williams asked.

"Carl was having trouble with his heart and was seeing several specialists, but he didn't want her to know that. She was so damn busy blaming me for stealing from her family that she didn't see the change in him. Now he'll never know that he was going to be a father and our child will never know his heritage."

"You're pregnant?" the Jersey native asked.

"Yes, about three months along. I was waiting until I saw the doctor before telling Carl, but now it's too late. I'm going to raise our child as best I can, but I promise you this…our baby will never want for love. I guess I'll have to ask for my old job back," Melissa whispered.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Lomax," McGarrett told her and watched as a hint of a smile formed.

"It's not my loss, Commander. You see I'll always have our baby to remind me of Carl, but she'll have nothing. She's a mean old woman and now she's not only lost her brother but her niece or nephew and she's the biggest loser of all time," Melissa said and looked at the two men. "You know I almost feel sorry for her, but she brought this on herself."

"Some people want to control everyone and everything around them," Williams said.

"As I said it's her loss," Melissa told them sadly. "I'm tired and I really don't need the stress right now so if you don't mind I'd like to lie down for a while. If you have any questions I'll answer them as best I can."

"I think that's all we have for now," McGarrett told her.

"How long do you think it will be before you release his body?" Melissa asked.

"That's up to the coroner," Williams answered. "We'll be in touch."

"Somehow I don't think she'll let me have a say in what happens or where he's buried, but I will be there," Melissa told them as she walked them to the door.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Mrs. Lomax," McGarrett told her. He made his way to the car and got into the driver's side as Williams did the same on the passenger side. He put the key in the ignition and glanced at the woman standing in the doorway. It seemed like such a tragedy that the baby she carried had lost its father and would probably never know his aunt. God, he would never allow something like that to happen between him and Mary. A child deserved to grow up knowing it was loved and not the cause of a bitter fight between in-laws.

"I wonder what would happen if Patricia Lomax knew she was carrying her brother's baby," Williams stated.

"She'd probably try to take the child away or deny it belonged to her brother," McGarrett answered and headed toward the office.

**5050505050 **

Kono looked up as Steve and Danny came into the office and smiled when she heard McGarrett teasing him about the 'cougar'. They'd all seen the way Patricia Lomax had acted at the Governor's gala and had enjoyed teasing him in the last few weeks because they never thought they'd have to deal with her again. The 'questionable death' of her brother had put them all on the same grounds again.

"Steven, if you so much as breathe a word of this to Gabby I will…"

"Sounds like the cougar strikes again," Chin observed.

"She tried to sink her claws into him, but I made sure he was safe," McGarrett told them.

"Sure you did…that's why you tried to make me sit beside her. It was bad enough that she batted her eyes at me…"

"Don't forget that little love rub she did."

"Love rub…this I have to hear," Kono said.

"No, you don't and I'd prefer to forget about it. I think I'll take advantage of the shower in your office, Steven," Williams said. Without another word he pushed into McGarrett's office and grabbed his emergency bag from the closet.

"Sounds like Ms. Lomax gave him a hard time," Kono observed.

"You could say that," McGarrett told her and grew serious. "Tell me what you found?"

"The fingerprint belongs to the pool cleaner. He has a record, but it's mostly petty theft and the last charge was four years ago. He's been clean since then and going to school for his GED while his wife works and takes care of their twin girls," Chin answered. "I called him and he said he cleaned the pool that day and is more than willing to come in and answer questions."

"That takes care of the fingerprint," McGarrett said and turned to Kono. "Did you find anything to suggest Melissa Lomax was making charges without Carl Lomax's knowledge?"

Kono brought up several files that showed Carl Lomax's purchases since he'd divorced Melissa and pointed to each one. "I'm not a professional, Boss, but if you look at the signatures you can see they were more than likely written by the same person. I think Carl Lomax may have divorced his wife, but only on paper. It looks like he paid her rent and bought her the things for her home. It appears as if they went out to dinner at the same restaurant the second Saturday of each month."

"It sounds like he still loved her, but was so afraid of his sister that he didn't want her to know he was still seeing Melissa," McGarrett observed.

"I just don't get it. I mean he's a grown man and it sure as hell looks like he was in love with her, yet he wouldn't stand up to his sister. Sounds like a coward to me," Chin said.

"After meeting with Ms. Lomax, I can honestly say I don't blame him for being afraid of her. She's like the queen of her clan and anyone who goes against her plans better be damned ready to fight," the SEAL told them. "I have a feeling she wears an iron petticoat under that dress."

"Petticoat, Steve?" Chin asked.

"If you saw what she was wearing you'd understand why I said petticoat. Look, unless something turns up in the toxicology report then there's nothing that points to murder," McGarrett told them and poured a cup of coffee before leaning against the counter. He honestly hoped the tests were negative and that Melissa Lomax would be able to get on with her life.

**5050505050 **

"I can't believe you let that puta get away with that!" Juanita Garcia spat and reached for the glass of red wine her husband passed her. They'd been married less than a week and she knew she could make him do anything she wanted him to. Her father had been so pleased when she'd married Marcos Garcia's son and told her she could go far in their business if she wound him around her little finger. Juanita was used

It had taken less than six months to get rid of the puta Carlos was seeing, and she was probably rotting in some little bordello off the beaten path near the mountains. They'd decided on Honolulu for their honeymoon, at least that's what she let him think. No matter how much he'd protested, this was exactly where they would be spending the next two weeks.

"What did you expect me to do, Juanita? This is not Mexico and we can't just kill someone on a beach in broad daylight," Carlos told her.

"She made a fool of you and you did nothing to stop her! What would your father say if he knew about this?"

"My father would say I made a wise decision not to let something so minor rule my heart. He would tell me not to let anger rule my mind because it would bring the law down on us and right now we can't afford to have that happen," Carlos snapped.

"Carlos, someday you will take over from your father and when you do you will be able to make decisions without his approval. You can be your own man then and I will be there to help you, but right now we need to make sure people fear you as they do your father. If word of this woman's insults gets back to your friends you will lose their respect."

"What do you want me to do, Amor?" Carlos asked as she moved behind him and began massaging his shoulders and neck. Her lips were soon making a fiery trail along his collarbone and he moaned softly. "God, Juanita, you are such a temptress."

"Only for you, Carlos," she whispered in his right ear. "Do you remember me telling you of the old games?"

"The ones your ancestors played in the mountains?"

"Yes, but it wasn't only my ancestors. Those games are still played and people pay a lot of money to watch them. My father is well known by the people who run them and I can get us in…especially if we have a contestant."

"What contestant?"

"That puta from the beach. We could take her back to Mexico and she could take part in the games."

"How would you get her to agree to that?"

"She would not have to agree. We could take her with us next week and if we took someone she cares about then she would have no choice but to take part. Your father would be proud of you for taking such an initiative and I would admire my new husband for standing up for himself and wanting to be a man his wife is proud of."

"Taking her back with us would make you happy?"

"More than anything, Mi Amor," she whispered and let her fingers dance across his taut chest.

"Then I will see that it happens as my wedding gift to you," Carlos vowed. "I will speak with Dante and see that the yacht is available for the trip back."

"Make sure he knows we will have two extra passengers," Juanita told him and was soon sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped around her. She kissed him roughly and chuckled softly when he lavished her body with the attention she craved. He would give her anything she wanted and she knew just how to keep it that way.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Max Bergman looked up from the report as McGarrett and Williams walked into his office. He'd called them to tell them he had the toxicology report and knew they would not be surprised by his findings. If not for the governor's special request, he doubted this investigation would have gone this far. Sometimes people like Patricia Lomax had privileges, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Ah, Commander, thank you and Detective Williams for coming down here so fast."

"You said you had some answers, Max," Williams said.

"Indeed I do, and Ms. Lomax will probably be angered by the news that her brother died of a massive coronary and not because he ingested some kind of poison or toxin," Bergman answered.

"So natural causes?" the Jersey native asked.

"Yes, Mr. Lomax was remarkably healthy except for a ticking time bomb called his heart. I checked into his family's history and it seems several male members died of the same genetic defect. I could go into details, but suffice it to say Mr. Lomax outlived most of his ancestors by a dozen years," Bergman explained.

"Steve, I think you can field this one with Ms. Lomax," Williams said.

"Actually, Detective, Ms. Lomax is here. It seems you left something at her home."

"Danny, you fox…why didn't you just say you wanted to go back," McGarrett teased.

"I didn't leave anything. She's making it up!"

"I think thou dost protest too much!" Bergman said and made a show of parry and thrust as if he had a rapier in his right hand.

"I swear you two never outgrew your inner child," Williams shook his head and turned away.

"Oh, Melissa Lomax is also here. She came down to ask how long it would be before we released his body," Bergman told them.

"Hell, I hope they didn't put them in the same room," McGarrett said.

"Maybe we should get down there," Williams said and followed McGarrett out of Bergman's office.

"Maybe they'll be able to come to some kind of agreement," the SEAL suggested.

"I doubt that's going to happen," Williams said as they hurried down the stairs and across the foyer. They entered the police station in time to find both women arguing with a female police officer who looked exasperated.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go up there without an appointment," the officer told them.

"Donna, we can take it from here," Williams told her.

"Thank you, Detective," the woman said, relieved as she hurried back to her desk.

"Danny, it's a good thing you left your handkerchief at my home or this woman would have…"

"Ms. Lomax, why don't you take a seat?" Williams ordered.

"Mrs. Lomax, why don't you sit here?" McGarrett said and waited for the pregnant woman to sit beside him as Danny took the seat next to Patricia Lomax. "Look, I know you both want to know what happened to Carl, and maybe this will help heal the rift between you. We just came from the coroner's office and he found nothing unexpected in the toxicology report. As a matter of fact Carl Lomax died of a massive heart attack. Now, Ms. Lomax, you know there's a history of heart problems where the male members of your family are concerned."

"Yes, but…"

"But you let your dislike of Melissa cloud your judgement," Williams said.

"She was too young for my brother…anyone can see she was only after his money. I could not allow her to hurt him by forcing him to fall in love with her."

"I never forced Carl into anything. I know you never liked me, but you know what it doesn't matter anymore because after Carl is buried you'll never see me again."

"I have made arrangements for him to be buried in the family mausoleum, and as soon as the coroner releases his body he'll be moved to the funeral home my family has always used."

"Do what you want to…you do anyway, but let me know when you're planning the service. Oh, don't worry, I don't expect an invite to your home. I didn't expect it while Carl was alive and I certainly don't expect it now. You're a mean old lady who wants to run everyone else's life and make them as miserable as you are, but you know something, Patricia, you're the one who is going to be alone in that big house of yours. I may not have the money or privileged life you have had, but at least I know my baby won't have to worry about you trying to take away his favorite toy."

"What baby?" Patricia Lomax asked.

"The one growing inside me," Melissa said as tears slipped from her eyes. "Did you really think Carl and I stopped loving each other just because you forced a wedge between us? He was devastated when he told me what you were forcing him to do, but I told him your money and station mean nothing to me. Those nights you thought he was away on business trips he was keeping me warm in our bed. We made love, Patricia, yes; I said love because that's why this baby was made. We were joined in a small church and in the eyes of God we could never be divorced so we let you think you got what you wanted."

"You're going to have Carl's baby?" Patricia asked softly.

"Yes, I am, but don't worry because I have no intention of going after the money you covet. I will finish school and work part time until I get my nursing degree. I'll work twice as hard as anyone else just to give Carl's son or daughter a chance at a life that is full of love and joy and he'll be able to play and make his own choices in his life."

"I didn't know, Melissa," Patricia Lomax said, eyes wide with emotion as she looked at the woman seated across from her.

"Would it have made any difference?"

"It might have…I don't know, but Carl was the only family I had for over a dozen years and I was afraid I would lose him if he chose you over me."

"It wasn't about choice, Patricia. At least not the choices you're talking about. I didn't choose to fall in love with Carl, but I did and this child is a symbol, a wonderful reminder of the way we felt about each other. God, help me, but all I wanted from you was for you to see how I felt and to show you I really do love your brother and now he's gone and our child is growing inside me. I will always love Carl, and now I know he would have chosen to be with us no matter what you said. He died before I could tell him we were going to have a baby, but he'll be the best guardian angel for him or her and for that I am grateful."

"Melissa, I love my brother and I made mistakes with him, but it was because I was afraid he would be hurt…"

"I would never have hurt him. I loved him and always will," Melissa said and stood up. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this. Please promise me you'll contact me when you've made the arrangements."

Steve watched as the young woman turned and walked slowly toward the door. She wiped at her eyes and rested her hand on her stomach. He turned to the elderly woman and shook his head. "Are you going to let her leave like this?"

"What else can I do? If I try to talk to her now she'll say I'm just trying to run her life," the elderly woman said.

"Will you try to run her life?" Williams asked.

"No, but she's carrying my niece or nephew and Carl would never forgive me if I didn't try to make amends. I'm an old woman and I'll never change, but perhaps I could let her help me make the arrangements. Would you like to do that, Melissa?"

"I want to help, but not if it means giving you any kind of power over me or my baby," Melissa answered as she turned back to face the formidable woman.

"I won't do anything to hurt either of you. I know you don't trust me, and I don't blame you, but I am alone now unless I change how I look at life. If Carl loved you enough to hide his whereabouts from me and make a baby with you then I regret what I did to you. I don't expect you to believe me, but I would like to have you help me make the arrangements," the older woman offered and stood up. "Please forgive an old woman for being too blind to see what was right before her eyes."

"You sound like the old man from A Christmas Carol, but he was sincere…how can I be sure you won't turn on me and my baby?"

"Your baby is the only chance I have to see my father's dream live on. I have no living relatives and I am not a fool…I don't want to die alone and forgotten, especially when you carry a wonderful reminder of my brother's life. I may not change overnight, but I will do my bet to help you raise your baby, but only when you ask for it. I won't force myself on you, but I would like to see my niece or nephew."

"I don't know," Melissa said and moved to sit back down. "I want my child to know his family, but not if you're going to force your decision on us. I'm a grown woman and I know how to change my sheets and clean my house. I don't need a maid to wipe my nose or spoon feed me," Melissa said.

"I understand and I'm sorry for trying to make Carl choose between us. You loved him…I see that now, and I should have embraced the happiness he found in you, but I was jealous and afraid you would take him away from me. He was my last living relative."

"We had a home within ten minutes of your home. It may not have been as big or beautiful as yours, but we liked it and you could have come over anytime. I would have welcomed you with open arms."

"Danny, maybe we should leave," McGarrett said softly and motioned for the other man to follow him.

"Please, Melissa, I have never begged anyone for anything, but I am begging you to allow me a chance to atone for my behavior. I can help you with your school and help you raise your child. I know how hard it is for a young woman to raise a child on their own, and I am offering you a chance to give your baby the life you and Carl would have wanted for him. I know it is too early to ask this, but perhaps you would consider moving into my home and help you while you're at school. You would not have to work while you study for your degree…unless you want to."

"I'll have to think about it," Melissa told her.

"That's all I ask of you. Perhaps you would allow me to take you out to lunch and we can discuss the arrangements for Carl's funeral services."

"You would let me help?"

"Yes, because I see now how wrong I was to deny what you and my brother meant to each other," Patricia said. She knew she was asking a lot of the young woman she'd despised, but she hoped Melissa would allow her to be part of the precious gift growing her womb.

"Lunch sounds good," Melissa said and hoped the woman was sincere. If not, she would go her own way and make a life for herself and her baby.

Steve and Danny left the two women alone, amazed at the difference an unborn baby had made in Patricia Lomax's behavior. The woman had actually shown a soft side, and they hoped she was not just putting on a show to get her fingers or claws in the child's life.

**5050505050 **

Two days later Five-O finished testifying at a trial that sent Benjamin Lewis to prison for a long time. Friday night found them finished with the files at the office and although tired, the four members of Five-O headed for the beach to watch the evening's festivities. The governor had called and thanked them all for their help in not only proving that Carl Lomax died of natural causes, but it looked like Patricia and Melissa Lomax had mended the fences erected between them.

"What'll it be?" the server asked when they took a table near the open stage. The band would soon be playing and a small dance floor was decorated with brightly colored flowers from the local shop.

"Four longnecks, first round is on me," McGarrett answered. Danny's house was within walking distance of the hangout and he'd invited them all to spend the night so there were no worries about having a designated driver.

"Hold on a minute," Williams told the young woman. "Do you have your wallet, Steven?"

"I do…"

"Let me see it," the Jersey native ordered.

"Why?"

"Because you have a bad habit of forgetting it after offering to buy the first round," Williams answered.

"It's right here," McGarrett said and produced the item.

"Now, let's make sure there are some pictures of Andrew Jackson inside," Williams ordered.

"Satisfied?" McGarrett asked and flashed several bills at his partner.

"Very, go ahead and bring them," Williams told there server.

There were several tables already full and the band was tuning their instruments when four couples made their way toward a table in the corner. Kono looked at them in disgust as the woman noticed her and used her right hand to toss her long black hair over her shoulder.

"Someone you know, Cuz?" Chin asked.

"Not really…see the guy with woman fawning all over him?" Kono asked.

"I do…don't tell me he's the one that dropped in on your wave?"

"He is," Kono answered and turned away as the man looked in her direction. He wasn't worth the effort it would take for her to show her disgust and she wasn't going to allow this to ruin the night.

"Kono, want to dance?" McGarrett asked when the music began to play.

"Sure," the woman said and stood up. She followed McGarrett onto the dance floor and allowed the music to dictate her movement. It was a mixture of pop and rock and the rhythm soothed her frazzled nerves.

**5050505050 **

"See that?" Juanita asked as her husband put his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer.

"All I see is you, Juanita. We should go back to our room and celebrate our honeymoon…"

"We will, Carlos, but you know what music and dancing do to me, besides if we had stayed in our room we would have missed this."

"Missed what?" her husband asked and nuzzled her neck.

"The woman from the other day."

"There were a lot of women, Mi Amor, but I only have eyes for you," Carlos whispered.

"Not like this one. Dante, did you find out anything about her?"

Ricardo Dante was an older man, a trusted lieutenant in the Garcia organization. He had been assigned to protect them while they were in Hawaii looked at the couple gyrating on the dance floor. "Her name is Kono Kalakaua. She's part of a task force called Five-O. They were put in place by Governor Jameson before she was killed and remains in place above and beyond HPD because of Governor Denning. The man she's dancing with is her boss Steve McGarrett…"

"McGarrett…I know that name," Carlos said and sat up straight. He stared at the dance floor and sought out the couple until he found the man who was responsible for his brother's death. Renaldo had been two years older than him, and had been running a major arm of his father's organization until he'd made the mistake of falling into John McGarrett's trap. Since that time his father had made him promise he would extract their own brand of revenge on the McGarrett family.

"You should," Dante told him. "He is John McGarrett's son and is a highly decorated naval officer. Your padre would be very pleased if you brought him to the compound."

"He might even reward you, Carlos," Juanita said and smiled as she stared at the couple on the dance floor. "You would not only put that puta in her place, but you could get revenge on the man whose father killed your brother. That would show your father that you really are ready to take on more territory."

"Dante, do we have enough men to handle McGarrett and the woman?" Carlos asked.

"I can get several men from my cousin's outfit. He owes your father and will do anything to stay in his good graces," Dante told him.

"Call him. Get as many men as you need and set this up for the day we leave. I want to spend the rest of my honeymoon making love to my beautiful wife and trust you to make sure everything is in place," Carlos said.

"I will see that it is done, but you know McGarrett won't be easy to control. The woman is not to be taken lightly either…I've seen her fight and she's not just part of Five-O because they needed one female member. She's there because she deserves to be and has earned that right," Dante told him.

"That should make the game more interesting," Juanita observed.

"You still want to make her play that game?" Carlos asked.

"I do, and I think when your father is through with McGarrett he's just the antagonist that will get her to play the game. If his life depends on her winning the game then she'll put everything she's got into getting him through. It won't matter that they'll both die in the end no matter what she does," Juanita said excitedly as a bottle of champagne was uncorked and poured into the glasses set around the table. Tonight was to be a celebration and now it was even more exciting than anything she'd ever felt before.

**5050505050 **

Steve smiled as the music finished and he walked Kono back to their table to find their server had brought them the longnecks he'd ordered. He quickly handed over the bills and a tip before reaching for the bottle and taking a long drink.

"Why wasn't I invited to this party?"

"It might be because we'd need a bigger table," Williams griped and moved his chair so the big Hawaiian could pull one over from the next table.

"Hey, Kamekona, you know you're more than welcome," McGarrett told him.

"What can I get for you, Kamekona?" the server asked as the music grew in intensity.

"Bring me a big Pina Colada with a big slice of pineapple and one of those little umbrellas," Kamekona answered.

"You ordered that just to piss me off didn't you?" Williams asked.

"Would I do that, Brah?" the big man asked innocently and laughed when the others all answered with a resounding yes. "That may be true, but I do like the drink and next I'm going to have a Blue Hawaiian…pineapple and coconut milk…fruit and calcium just like the doctor ordered."

"Did he also order the rum that goes into it or are you having a mocktail?" Chin asked.

"Now what's the fun in that? Besides what my doc don't know won't hurt him," Kamekona said as the server brought his drink and smiled when McGarrett paid for it. "Thanks, Brah, you're okay for a haole."

"Thanks, I think," McGarrett said. He had grown to like the big man and enjoyed the fact that he gave as good as he got. It felt good to sit back and relax and forget about the job for a few hours. It wouldn't last long, because for each one they put away, there were a dozen more waiting in the wings.

"Uh oh," Chin said softly.

"What's wrong?" Williams asked.

"Don't look now, but I think your date just arrived," Chin observed and smiled when the Jersey native turned around.

"Sonofabitch! What the hell is she doing here?"

"Hello, Detective, are you stalking me now?" Patricia Lomax asked.

"Should I remind you that I was here first? Shouldn't you be home…knitting or something?"

"It is so easy to ruffle your feathers, Detective, and I know how much this is going to hurt, but I'm afraid you'll have to stop pursuing me…"

"Pursuing you?" Williams sputtered and pulled back when she placed a finger against his lips.

"Sh, I don't want to make you weep in front of your friends, but since I am going to spend my time helping raise my niece or nephew I won't have time for a tryst with you. Do not fear, My Love, I will think of you often," the elderly woman said and turned to walk away. "I would ask for one thing before I release you from our romantic endeavors."

"We never…"

"Come on, Brah, let the lady finish," Kamekona said.

"Thank you, Big Man," Patricia said and turned back to Williams. "I would ask one last kiss…"

"We never kissed…"

"Then consider it our first and last…"

"I don't think so," Williams said and backed away.

"Come on, Danny, just one kiss and you're free," Kono teased.

"One kiss to last a lifetime, but I will not force you to do something you are unwilling to do. Just know that I will continue to admire you from afar," Patricia said and turned to walk away.

"What the hell was she doing here?" Williams asked.

"She owns the place, Brah," Kamekona answered with a grin. "This place was opened a long time ago by her father and she comes in every Friday to look at the books and talk to the band. Right now she's probably telling them to play the song that was played on opening night."

"Steven, tell me you didn't know about this?" Williams said.

"I'm innocent in this one, Danno," McGarrett said and leaned back in his chair. "I think we should make this a weekly tradition just so you and Ms. Lomax can gaze into each other's eyes and think about what could have been."

"No…"

"But…"

"Steven, if you insist on keeping this up I swear I'll start playing Bon Jovi in the car!"

"Hell, you win," McGarrett said, surprised when another round of drinks appeared.

"I got this one," Kono offered.

"It's been taken care of," the server told them.

"By who?" McGarrett asked.

"Ms. Lomax said she would take care of your tab tonight as a thank you for everything you do for the people of Hawaii. She also said to tell you it's not a gift, it's a token of her appreciation," the server told them and turned to walk away.

"Well, I guess we can't argue with the lady unless Danny wants to see her again," Kamekona said and smiled when Williams sputtered and denied wanting that to happen. The group laughed band enjoyed each other's company, unaware of the danger lurking at the nearby table.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos lay on the bed, sated, yet wanting even more from his beautiful, yet deadly wife. He'd married her because he wanted her more than anything and both their father's had given their blessing. He felt her shift slightly and snuggle even closer, her long dark curls spread over his shoulder and pillow.

Carlos thought about the first time he'd laid eyes on her and knew if he ever did anything to make her angry then he would pay for it dearly. She was cold and calculating and the real power behind her father's organization. Now that they were married, he was pretty sure she would have a say in his father's business as well. There was just something about her that made men and women either love her or be terrified of her.

"Why are you not sleeping?"

"I was just thinking about you, Mi Amor. You are even more beautiful than the day I met you," he told her. She'd been standing over the body of a man who'd denied her something. He had no idea what it was, but there was no mistaking the brutality of his punishment. There wasn't a place on his body that was either bleeding or bruised and as he watched she'd licked the blood from her fingers, threw back her head and laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Good thoughts I hope?" Juanita asked.

"Of course…there could be no other kind where you are concerned," Carlos told her.

"I spoke with my father today and he is pleased that we are bringing the woman with us. He said it has been too many months since someone was hunted in the badlands," she told him.

"I will call papa in the morning and ask his permission…"

"Why do you ask his permission, Carlos? You are a grown man and you will soon take your father's place at the head of the organization. That alone tells me you are ready to make these kinds of decisions," Juanita told him and eased on top of him as he moaned softly. "You are strong, Carlos, and you will make a good leader. Our fathers are past their prime and will soon be forced to retire. When they do we must be ready to take control and make the organization grow."

"What of your brother?"

"What about him?"

"Your father has already said he will hand control over to him when he retires."

"My brother is destined to live a very short life," Juanita answered.

"Should I be afraid?" Carlos asked.

"Only if you are weak, Mi Amor," she told him and looked into his eyes. "You are not weak, Carlos, and between us we are stronger than ever. Make love to me and forget about everything else tonight."

**5050505050 **

Max Bergman studied the scene before moving in to check the body. The call had come in while he'd been driving toward the new headquarters, and he'd quickly made a beeline for the crime scene. The two kids who'd found the body were sitting on the park bench while they waited for their parent's arrival.

Max did what came naturally to him and checked for a pulse, but there was no doubt that the woman was dead. Whether she'd been raped was another question, but from what he could see it was a possibility. He looked around the area and made sure he stayed away from the blood spatter and other evidence marked by numbered cards.

Bergman looked up from the scene when he heard footsteps and worried voices. He saw a middle aged couple hurrying toward the bench as the two boys stood up. He hoped the parents could help the children cope with the gruesome scene they'd found as Duke and another officer took their statements.

"What do we have, Max?" McGarrett answered once he and Williams reached the scene.

"A female…appears to be in her early twenties. Cause of death appears to be asphyxiation, but I won't know for sure until I run some tests."

"Any idea what the time of death was?" Williams asked.

"I just got here myself, Detective," Bergman answered.

"Who found the body?" McGarrett asked.

"The two boys," Bergman answered and opened an evidence bag. He knew he needed to make sure he did everything right so that when they caught the perpetrator of this horrific crime there would be no question that he'd followed procedure.

"Steve, the boys' parents want to take them home. They said they'd let you question them as long as they were present," Lukela said.

"Did you get a statement from them?"

"Not much…they said they were riding their bikes when they saw her. They thought she was a homeless person until they got closer. They're pretty shook up and I told the dad they could have a police psychiatrist present when we question them," Lukela told him.

"That's probably a good idea. How old are they?" Williams asked.

"Nine and eleven," Lukela answered and watched as Bergman used tweezers to remove something from the woman's dress.

"Just make sure we have the number they can be reached at before they leave," McGarrett said and frowned as he spotted something at the edge of the narrow path. He stood up and walked toward it, bending down, but not picking it up. "Danny, get an evidence bag and bring it here."

Williams took one from Bergman's kit and made his way over to his partner. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure…it might not have anything to do with the case, but we can't leave it here," McGarrett said as a uniformed cop placed a card next to the syringe he'd found. "Get a couple of shots of the area before we bag it."

"Yes, Commander," Belinda Chong said and took several pictures from all different angles.

"Commander, you better get over here," a cop called from the thick flowering bush 50 feet from the body.

"Make sure you bag that when you're through," McGarrett ordered as he followed Williams toward the area where several uniformed officers had gathered. "What is it?"

"We got a second body…male," Officer Louise Johnson answered and spread the brush so he could see what they'd found.

"Max, we have a second body," Williams called to the medical examiner.

"Make sure no one touches anything until I'm through here," Bergman ordered.

"Duke, keep everyone away until Max clears the area," McGarrett ordered as several civilians seemed to be gathering around. He saw a young woman snapping pictures and knew there was nothing they could do to stop them even as Lukela and his officers forced them to move further back. He saw several news trucks pull up near the scene and readied himself for the deluge of questions to come.

"Let's set up as close as we can," a female reporter ordered.

"Just as long as you stay behind the police line!" Lukela snapped.

"Can you tell us what's happening, Lieutenant?"

"Not right now," Duke said and assigned several officers to crowd control as more and more reporters arrived on the scene.

"There's McGarrett and Williams…Commander, can we have a word with you?" a man from the local news station shouted and tried to force his way past the police line.

Steve ignored the reporters and stepped through the brush until he stood next to the second victim. The man had red hair braided down the back and it looked like someone had taken a chunk out of the left side, along with the skin, leaving a bloody wound in the process. Steve crouched down and frowned when he looked at the pattern. Whoever had done it rushed the job, but there was no mistaking the symbol. Someone had marked him with triple 6…if he was right it was the sign of the devil.

"What is that?" Williams asked.

"Someone took the time to mark him with 666," McGarrett answered.

"Figures, it is close to Halloween," Williams observed. "Looks like the crazies are already out and about."

"Whoever did this wanted to mark him as evil," McGarrett stated.

"Any ID on this one?" Lukela asked.

"Not yet. I don't want to touch him until Max checks him out," the SEAL answered.

"The woman still had her purse with her and a hundred dollars. So robbery doesn't seem to be the motive," the older man observed and moved aside as Bergman joined them.

"Is that…"

"666," McGarrett answered.

"Well, the victim also has a symbol on the right side of her head. It's a cross," Bergman explained and examined the dead man carefully. "I'm guessing that isn't a coincidence."

"Probably not," Williams agreed. "It looks like whoever killed this one was looking for some poetic justice for the woman."

"What do you mean?" Bergman asked as Williams picked up a piece of paper that had been nailed to the man's right hip.

"A man should never lay his hands on a woman except in love. To do otherwise is to bring down the Doomsayer's curse," William's answered.

"The doomsayer's curse?" McGarrett repeated the word and shook his head. "It sounds like something out of a dungeons and dragons games."

"I'm guessing here, but whoever did this might have done it for retaliation for what he did to the woman," Lukela observed.

"Maybe, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions," McGarrett told him.

"The woman was strangled, but she managed to scratch her attacker. I bagged her hands to protect whatever evidence is there, but I'd bet the skin is from these wounds," Bergman said and pointed to the scratches on the man's right cheek.

"So she scratches his face before he kills her and then someone…"

"The Doomsayer," Johnson offered.

"Someone kills him before he can escape," Williams finished.

"Looks that way, but appearances can be deceiving," Bergman answered.

"Commander McGarrett, who's the Doomsayer?"

"Johnson, how the hell did she get past the line?" Lukela snapped as the woman continued to fire questions at them.

"Come on, Commander, give us something to print!"

"Okay, print this! Stay behind the lines and let us do our job!" McGarrett spat.

"We're just doing our job!"

"Your job makes ours twice as hard because you give out too much information before we're ready to act on it," Lukela snapped and ordered two officers to make sure no one else found a weak spot in the line.

Steve knew the reporters were doing what they were trained to do, but he wished there was some way to make them realize they often made Five-O and the police department's job twice as hard.

"How long before this is on every damn station?" Williams asked angrily.

"It probably already is," McGarrett answered as he watched the film crews set up for live feed. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop them from reporting what they saw, but there was no way he would give them anything until they finished the investigation.

**5050505050 **

Juanita sat in front of the large screen TV and listened as the reporter recapped the news of the day. The top story of the day had to deal with a double murder and someone the reporters now dunned The Doomsayer. It was unclear who the doomsayer was or where the name came from, but the reporter seemed enthusiastic about it. There were several shots of the bodies from a distance and she recognized Steve McGarrett as he sniffed around the crime scene.

"I thought we were going to watch a movie and make it an early night?"

"We are, but look at this. There was a double murder today and McGarrett was there. I never saw Kono, but I bet she's at the office now. What time is Dante going to grab them?"

"I told him we wanted to leave at dawn," Carlos answered and nuzzled her neck. "He said he's going to take Kono first and then go after McGarrett."

"Why not take them at the same time?"

"There's no telling when they're together except during an investigation. From what Dante found out they're not in any kind of relationship, so they go their separate ways most nights. You know he's a SEAL?"

"I know and that should make this even more interesting," Juanita said with a smile. "Imagine the look on you padre's face when he sees the gift we have brought him?"

"He will be pleased," Carlos said. His padre was a hard man, but if he brought him the man responsible for his brother's death it would prove that he could handle himself.

"Yes, he will and perhaps we will have a big siesta to celebrate our triumphant return," Juanita told him, and smiled as he picked her up in his arms and carried her toward their bedroom. "What are you doing, Carlos?"

"I'm taking my beautiful bride to our bed. I want to make love to you all night long because once we return to Mexico it will be hard to find time alone with you, Mi Amor."

"Si, love me all night…I am nothing without you," she whispered and wrapped her arms around him. She did not love him, not really, but their marriage had solidified the relationship between their padre's organizations and when the time was right she would rule them both. It would be Carlos' name people spoke, but she would be the real power behind him.

**5050505050 **

Chin and Kono looked up as Steve and Danny returned. They'd stayed at the crime scene for several hours, going over everything and making sure the reporters and civilians didn't ruin what little evidence they had.

"You guys look like you're on the wrong side of a wrestling match," Chin observed.

"Tell me about it. The damn reporters were everywhere," McGarrett said and went to the coffee pot on the counter. He poured four cups and handed them out as Chin brought up the information they had so far.

"The woman's name is Cheryl Caine. She's 29 and lives in Boston. She was here on vacation and works at Boston Medical as a registered nurse in the neonatal unit," Chin told them.

"That's probably why she was marked with a cross. Nurses are usually known as angels and she specialized in caring for newborns," Kono observed.

"Is there any connection with the male victim?" Williams asked.

"Not directly," Kono answered while Chin brought up the pictures of the male victim. "His name is John Randolph and he has priors for assault with a deadly weapon and armed robbery. So far we've found no connection between them….except for the markings on their bodies."

"Randolph doesn't have any known address and seems to be a drifter. He was recently released from prison in California for stalking a young porn star," Chin told them. "The charges were dropped and he was ordered to pay restoration, but he skipped the state and wound up here."

"So how did he end up here?" McGarrett asked.

"Probably got a job on board some ship and got off when it docked here," Chin answered. "Cheryl Caine's family lives in Boston, but we haven't been able to reach them yet."

"Was she here alone or did she have people with her?" Williams asked.

"She was staying at the Hilton Hawaiian Village, alone. Duke sent his people over there, but they haven't filed a report yet," Kono answered.

"The Hilton Hawaiian is expensive isn't it?" Williams asked.

"One of the best hotel on Honolulu," Kono advised. "I spent a night there once…"

"On a cop's salary?" Chin asked with a grin.

"Actually it was in high school. Our class won a night at the hotel for coming up with the best slogan. I remember the rooms were bigger than my house and the pool was amazing," Kono told them. "The hotel funded several surfing competitions I was in."

"Max just sent over his preliminary report," Chin advised and brought up the ME's findings.

"No sign of sexual assault," Kono read. "She died of asphyxiation sometime between midnight and two."

"What was she doing at the park that late at night?" Williams asked.

"If I didn't know you I'd say that was a sexist remark," Kono observed.

"It wasn't meant to be sexist, but the truth is why would a tourist be in the park that late at night?"

"Stargazing," Chin offered.

"It was cloudy last night," Kono said. "I wanted to watch the meteor shower, but there was nothing to see because of the heavy cloud cover."

"That's right. I forgot about the meteor shower," Chin said. "Maybe she wasn't able to sleep and wanted some fresh air."

"Maybe, but I guess when Duke gets back we should check out what he found at the hotel," McGarrett said and stretched. "Actually, it's not that late…Danny, why don't we head over to the Hilton and take a look around?"

"I have to pick Grace up from baseball practice," Williams said and glanced at his watch. "As a matter of fact I need to leave right now."

"Are you still taking her camping tomorrow?" McGarrett asked.

"Yes, we are going camping," Williams answered indignantly.

"Give it a chance, Danny, you might even enjoy yourself," the SEAL told him.

"Oh, I know I will, but only because I get to spend the next three days with Grace. I was hoping I could convince her we'd have more fun shopping, but it seems you are having a bad influence on my daughter," Williams said.

"I could always go with you?" McGarrett offered hopefully.

"Normally, I would take you up on that offer, but I promised Grace some father and daughter time," Williams explained and saw a hint of disappointment in McGarrett's eyes. "Next time I'll make sure you're with us."

"I'll take you up on that," McGarrett said and leaned against the counter as Chin filed the reports away. Although the next two days were downtime for Five-O, Steve knew the cases would still be worked on.

"I'm going kayaking if you'd like to join me," Chin said. It was something he enjoyed doing and would spend the next two days with a friend who owned a tour company on the Na Pali coast.

"Maybe next time," McGarrett said. Truth was he already had plans for the two day weekend, and there was no putting off the repair job or he'd wind up needing to rewire several light fixtures. "What about you, Kono? What are you going to do with two days off?"

"Let me guess…surf's up," Williams offered.

"You got it," Kono said. "The waves are supposed to be perfect tomorrow…sorry, Chin, but it looks like I'm not going with you either."

"That's all right, Cuz, enjoy the waves," Chin said. "Duke said he'd be in contact if they turn up anything new on the investigation, but there's not a whole lot we can do until we find out why she was in the park in the first place."

"Danny, have fun and call me if you need anything," McGarrett said.

"I just might take you up on that, Steven," Williams said before leaving the office.

"I left word with Duke to call you if anything new turns up," Chin said.

"Thanks, Chin," McGarrett told him. He was the only one who didn't really have any plans, but he was looking forward spending time just working around his home. Maybe he'd even have time to work on the car, but that wouldn't happen until he finished the repairs to the house.

"I guess that's it…see you in a couple of days," Chin said.

"Have fun, Cuz," Kono told him and wondered whether people realized just how hard it was for them to take time off when there was a murder case. It wasn't like they were super human, they really did need downtime or they'd end up burning out. The job was high stress and the danger was something that wasn't visible, until it was too late.

"Do you need a ride, Kono?"

"No, thanks, Boss," the woman said as McGarrett locked up the offices. "Do you want to grab something to eat…my treat?"

"Kamekona's Shrimp?" McGarrett asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you there in 20 minutes," Kono told him.

"You're on," McGarrett said as they exited the building and made their way toward their vehicles.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Danny smiled as his daughter ran toward him and knew he would do anything for her. This camping trip was so they could spend some time with each other and not worry about pickup times or club meetings or tennis lessons. It would just be the two of them, it really didn't matter that they were going to be in walking distance of a safety station.

"Are you ready to go, monkey?" Williams asked as he picked her up in his arms.

"Are we still going camping?"

"We are…unless you'd rather go shopping?"

"Mommy takes me shopping…I want to go camping with you."

"Then camping it is," the Jersey native said and opened the back door of the Camaro. He waited until she was buckled inside before moving to the driver's side.

"Is Uncle Steve coming with us?"

"Do you want him to?" Williams asked with a hint of disappointment.

"I like Uncle Steve and he's lots of fun, but I just want it to be me and you this time," Grace told him.

"Then me and you it is," Williams said, pleased that his daughter wanted this time alone as much as he did. He'd packed a four man tent and two air mattresses along with sleeping bags, a cooler full of food and drinks, bug spray and 40SPF sunscreen. He also had his cell phone, but would not use it unless it was an emergency. The next two days were meant to be a bonding experience for him and Grace and that meant leaving technology behind.

**5050505050**

Steve drove toward the beach where Kamekona served his specialty. The Jambalaya was always spicy, and Steve knew it was Joe White's favorite. He liked it too, but asked the big man to tone it down a few degrees for him. The drive to the beach didn't take long and he parked in a spot near Kamekona's truck.

"Well, if it isn't The Big Kahuna himself," Kamekona said with a grin and shook McGarrett's hand.

"How's business?" McGarrett asked and knew people enjoyed the big man's specialty.

"Busy day…I might just have to hire someone to help out if this keeps up. Not that I'm complaining. So, you alone?"

"No, Kono is joining me," McGarrett answered.

"What about Danny and Chin?"

"Danny's picking Grace up for their camping trip and Chin is headed for Na Pali to do some kayaking," McGarrett answered.

"Danny taking Grace camping…is that safe?"

"If I know Danny they'll be at his place and camping in the back yard."

"Sounds like a safe bet," Kamekona said and smiled as two young couples walked toward the truck. "What can I get for you?"

"My cousin says you have the best Shrimp Tofu on the island," one of the women said.

"Your cousin is right," Kamekona said and got into the truck.

"We'll take four," she told him.

Steve sat on top of the picnic table and watched the beach area as Kamekona prepared the meal. He glanced at his watch and noted the time was a little after eight and the sun was just going down. The beautiful colors of the sunset were supposed to be a sign of another beautiful day in Paradise and he knew he would take advantage of the ocean once he got some work done on the house.

God, he loved Hawaii, loved the sun, the surf, the people, the traditions, and everything that was good about it. Like every state, Hawaii had its share of crime, and sometimes it was hard to put it in perspective because of the natural beauty surrounding him. He'd missed his home so much when his father had sent him and Mary away, but now he was home and he wanted to make the city of Honolulu the safest city in the country.

"Hey, Boss, what's got you thinking so hard?" Kono asked upon joining him at the picnic table.

"Just thinking how beautiful this place is," McGarrett answered.

"The beach or the state?"

"All of it. I missed this so much when dad sent us away," the SEAL answered reflectively.

"Hawaii has a way of getting into your soul," Kono said as Kamekona handed the food to the young people and took their money before joining them.

"Are you two ready to order?" the big man asked.

"Kono?" McGarrett asked.

"I'll have your special," Kono said of the jumbo shrimp in garlic butter served on a bed of long grain rice.

"I'll have the toned down version of the Shrimp Jambalaya," McGarrett told him.

"Wimp," Kamekona said with a grin as he went back to the truck.

"No, I'd just prefer not burning my taste buds out," the SEAL told him and turned to Kono. "What time do you plan on catching your first wave tomorrow?"

"I'm hoping to get here around 10," Kono answered and smiled. "The weather is supposed to be perfect for surfing. Are you thinking about joining me?"

"I might, but don't expect me before noon. I've got some work at the house and need to get started on it," McGarrett answered.

"I'll keep an eye out for you."

"Sounds good…I'll buy lunch."

"You're on," Kono said. They grew quiet and watched as people walked along the shoreline, basking in the last rays of the sun before they called it a day. She smiled as Kamekona joined them and handed over the food, holding up his hand when she took out the money to pay him.

"The foods on me," Kamekona told her.

"I can see that…you need to invest in some aprons, My Friend," McGarrett observed.

"Comes with the territory," Kamekona said and went back to get his own late of food. "Tomorrow promises to be a busy day if the weather holds."

"Perfect for surfing," Kono told him.

"So it's true…Five-O is taking a day off?"

"That's right. There comes a time when even we need to take some time for ourselves," McGarrett observed and took a taste of the Shrimp.

"How is it?"

"Good, Joe said to tell you he misses this almost as much as your sunny personality."

"Tell him I've got a five alarm sauce waiting for him when he decides to grace our sunny shores again," Kamekona told him.

"I will," McGarrett told him as more and more people left the beach area.

"I love the beach at night when most people are gone. It's quiet and most times I run along the water's edge and just let my mind wander," Kono observed.

"Me too, but I think my running is more like a penguin's waddle," Kamekona told her.

"Ever tried it?" McGarrett asked him.

"I did. I'm one of those people who get the urge to exercise and lie down until that urge goes away," the big man answered with a grin.

"Mama always said you were big boned," Kono observed.

"My bones are big…so big my body had to grow into them," Kamekona said. "Well, I'm going to clean up and shut everything down for the night. See you guys tomorrow."

"G'night, Cuz," Kono said.

"Was he always so big?"

"I think so. Even his baby pictures made it look like they needed to get an extra-large crib. I think Auntie said he was a 13 pound bundle of joy."

"A really big bundle," McGarrett said and grew quiet as he watched the big man cleaning up the inside of the van. Kamekona was a good friend with a heart as big as his body and he'd proven several times just how much he cared about Five-O. He'd deny it every time, but the fact that he was there when Steve needed a weapon and again when he'd been an escaped prisoner after the whole Wo Fat affair. It still irked him that Wo Fat was out there somewhere, watching and waiting.

"Well, Boss, I need to get up early tomorrow so I'm heading home," Kono told him.

"Thanks for dinner, Kono, see you sometime tomorrow," McGarrett said and cleaned up the mess. He walked with Kamekona to the parking area and got into his truck as the bigger man got into his vehicle and drove away.

**5050505050 **

Kono pulled her vehicle to a stop in front of her home and leaned back against the headrest. She was tired, but more from the fact that her chosen field often left her feeling drained. There were too many people who thought they could take what they wanted and kill if the need arose. More often than not, people were killed not because a perp felt it necessary, but because they thought it would protect their identity.

Kono opened the door and stepped out, locking the door and turning toward her home. She frowned and felt the hair's on the back of her neck stand on end. Something seemed to be out of place, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. She looked around, but nothing moved, yet she kept her guard up as she stepped away from the car.

Kono felt something hit her in the right shoulder and spun around as she tried to grasp whatever it was. She swallowed convulsively as the world around her seemed to tilt on it axis, but managed to stay on her feet and pulled the item from her body. She reached for her keys and pressed the button to unlock the door, but her fingers would not quite hold on as her legs trembled.

"Get her in the van!"

Kono knew if they put her in the car she wouldn't stand a chance, and fought to stay on her feet, but there seemed to be no strength as two men grabbed her arms and dragged her toward a dark van. She tried to make her body obey her commands, but whatever they'd used made it impossible as darkness closed in around her. The last thing she heard was a cryptic voice telling someone to take a picture as proof that they had her.

**5050505050 **

McGarrett stretched out on his sofa and reached for the bottle of beer he'd brought from the kitchen. It had been a long week and he looked forward to doing nothing for the rest of the evening. Dinner with Kono had been fun and Kamekona had done a good job with the shrimp. He took a drink from the bottle and turned on the TV, frowning when his doorbell rang.

Steve placed the beer on the coffee table and stood up. He walked to the door and opened it, but didn't recognize the man standing there.

"Commander, I need you to do exactly what I say or Kono Kalakaua will die…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" the SEAL snapped as the man produced a picture. He grabbed his visitor by the shirt and cursed when he saw Kono suspended between two men in the photo.

"Release me now or they will kill her!" the man ordered; his voice deceptively calm.

"What have you done to her?"

"Nothing yet. She's just been given something to make her a little more cooperative, but if you try anything or do anything I don't like then she will never be found. Do you understand?"

"I understand. What do you want?"

"You will come with me now and you will not try to signal anyone. You will leave your wallet and weapon here and come with me now," the man said.

"Kono is all right?"

"For now."

Steve took a deep breath and closed the door before following the man to the waiting van. He recognized it from the picture of Kono and knew if she was inside he would have to find a way to overpower this man and anyone else inside. He noticed the man put the picture in his pocket, relieved when the photo fell unnoticed to the ground and fluttered under a bust near the fence.

"I know what you are thinking, Commander, but Kono is not in the van. You will be seeing her very soon," the man told him as the back door was opened. "Please get inside."

McGarrett knew there was no choice and climber into the back of the van, cursing when he felt a needle jabbed into his shoulder. His mouth went dry and his vision blurred within seconds of the drug entering his system. He tumbled forward, landing hard on the solid wooden floor of the vehicle as darkness reached out for him. The last words he heard before everything went dark was something about the docks and he knew hell had just come for him, he just hoped Kono was safe.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Carlos felt his wife tremble against him as the dark van pulled up at the end of the dock. It was late and although there were several parties going on, no one was near the private dock they were moored at. He knew tonight would be wonderful, and their lovemaking would be rough and hard because Juanita was even hotter when she was excited. The original idea was to sail home, but now that they would have McGarrett and Kalakaua with them, they would be taking a private flight from The Big Island Hilo airport. It had been easy to set up the flight, especially with Dante's contacts and money was no object.

"Not long now, Carlos," Juanita whispered seductively.

"I know," Carlos said as the back of the van opened and the two men carried what appeared to be a rug up to the yacht. Inside would be the unconscious body of Steve McGarrett and he would be taken below deck for the journey to The Big Island. "It is a shame that we won't be spending the next three weeks on the yacht."

"We can celebrate at home, Carlos. It is important that we prove to our padres that we are not afraid to take matters into our own hands," Juanita said as the men carried McGarrett past them. "We must leave at once so that we leave before anyone realizes they are missing."

"Dante, did you arrange for a crew to sail the boat home for us?" Carlos asked.

"My men are meeting us at the dock in Hilo and will leave immediately after we disembark," the older man answered. "Are you sure keeping this from your padres is a smart move?"

"We wish too surprise them both, Dante," Juanita answered.

"Make sure McGarrett is secure," Dante ordered the two men.

"Did you give him the drug?" Juanita asked.

"I did, but don't underestimate this man. Steve McGarrett may look like any other man, but he is trained. He is a Navy SEAL…rained in more combat techniques than you could name, and he is not afraid of pain. He knows how to get beyond pain and move easier than most men on a normal day," Dante told them.

"You are trained in torture techniques, Dante. My Padre told me you are the best he's ever seen and I'm sure you have ways to make Steve McGarrett hurt. If not there's always the Puta. We put them in the maze together and hunt them, but I don't want her hurt…not right away. I want to see this man…this Navy SEAL have to rely on her and I want her to know she is helpless to save them no matter how hard she tries," Juanita said and ground her body against her husband's as she spoke.

"I looked into the woman's background and she is also well trained. She is a cop and deserves the respect of her training…"

"She is a puta and she must learn her place. She insulted Carlos and as his wife I would be remiss if I did not make her see the error of her ways. We must leave now if we are to make our flight."

"Dante, see that McGarrett and Kalakaua are secured before we leave," Carlos ordered and watched as the older man moved to carry out his orders. He held his wife and knew they would make love during the trip to The Big Island, and again after they boarded the flight home. Perhaps he would allow the prisoners to be awake during the flight so that his wife could goad them about what to expect when they arrived in Mexico. The compound in the mountains was the perfect place for the game of cat and mouse.

**5050505050 **

Danny Williams lay on the sand with his daughter's head resting on his right shoulder as they stared up at the night sky. The tent was erected behind them and it would soon be time to crawl inside and get some sleep. Grace had pointed out several constellations, including the Southern Cross that actually looked more like a kite, but who was he to argue. She'd named several others and he had to admit Steve had taught her well; then again Grace was a quick steady.

"Danno, see the plane?"

"Where?" Williams asked and followed her directions until he spotted the flashing lights. "Looks like someone is leaving the island."

"Do you like it here now?"

"I like it because you're here. You could make any place feel like home," Williams said. "So, what else did Steve teach you about the stars and camping?"

"He showed me how to follow a river if I got caught alone and what to look for and what's safe to eat."

"Uncle Steve's a real boy scout," Williams said.

"Were you a boy scout?"

"For a little while, but Uncle Steve did it for real and I am glad he showed you how to do things for yourself."

"Me too, but you teach me lots of things too, Danno," Grace said.

"I do?"

"Sure…you showed me how to hit the ball. You showed me what I should do if I got lost. You told me what to do if someone tried to take me and you told me who to look for if I need help. I love you, Danno," Grace said.

"You are a regular ray of sunshine, Monkey, and Danno loves you too," Williams told her and kissed her.

"Do you think Stan ever went camping?"

"I don't know…why?"

"When I told him what we were going to do he said camping is done in a cottage with maid service. I don't think that's the same," Grace answered.

"No, it's not. That's not the same as this…but if we were in a cottage we wouldn't have to worry about bugs," Williams observed.

"Aunt Kono says that's what bug spray is for," Grace told him.

"When did you and Aunt Kono talk about camping?"

"When she was showing me how to use the surfboard the right way," Grace answered. "Did you know she could have been a professional surfer?"

"I know…she's pretty good and I'm glad she's helping you learn how to surf," Williams said, relieved that his daughter seemed to fit in so well. She amazed him with the knowledge she was picking up and how easy she made friends with the people he was close to.

"I like it here," Grace said.

"Here as in our camping spot or here as in Hawaii?"

"Both," Grace answered and yawned tiredly.

"Me too, but don't tell Uncle Steve I said that or I'll never live it down," Williams said. "I think it's time we got some sleep, Monkey."

"Not yet…let's watch the stars a little longer," Grace said.

"Ten more minutes," the Jersey native said and smiled as she snuggled close to him.

**5050505050 **

Voices filtered through the fog enshrouding her mind and somewhere someone moaned softly. It took a few seconds to realize the sound had come from her and she opened her eyes to find the nightmare she'd been having was very real, only she was no longer alone in her captivity. Sitting in the seat directly across from her was Steve McGarrett. His head rested forward on his chest and she watched to make sure he was alive.

Kono lifted her head and turned to see a woman standing a few feet away from her. She didn't recognize her, but there was no mistaking the man standing beside her. It was the bastard from the beach and from the look on his face; she knew things did not bode well for her and Steve.

"You're not so fucking smart now are you?" Juanita asked with a grin and accepted a glass of wine from her husband. "You and lover boy are going to learn the meaning of the word respect."

"Go to hell!"

"You'll think that's where you are when we reach the compound," Juanita told her. "You're going to learn what it's like to fight for your life and so is he. I don't think either of you are going to survive, but maybe you'll surprise me."

"What did you do to him?" Kono asked.

"He was given something to help him sleep," Juanita said and reached out to grab his chin between her finger and thumb. She lifted his head and watched as his eyes opened and fought to focus on her. "It looks like Sleeping Beauty is waking up."

"What the hell!" McGarrett spat and tried to pull away, but she refused to release him and squeezed tightly.

"Easy there, Tiger, don't make me hurt you before we reach home," Juanita said and stood back with her husband as Dante held up a syringe.

"Do you want me to knock them out again?" the older man asked.

"Not yet," Juanita answered. "Perhaps they are hungry…would you like something to eat, Commander McGarrett?"

"Juanita, don't underestimate them," Dante reiterated his earlier warning.

"I'm not…they are secured and where could they possibly go if they did get free? I think the pilot said we've reached our cruising altitude," Juanita offered.

Steve glanced out the window, but there was nothing but darkness beyond. He had no idea what time of day it was or how long they'd been on the plane. The last thing he remembered was answering the door and the picture of Kono he'd been shown.

"Why don't we give them a choice, Mi Amor?"

"What kind of choice, Carlos?"

"They can either dine with us or sleep with the help of Dante's drug," Carlos told her.

"That is a good idea…what will it be, Kono? Food or drugs…and whatever you decide Commander McGarrett will receive the same treatment," Juanita told her.

Kono looked across the short distance to find Steve watching her closely. She knew he hated drugs as much as she did and yet, whatever answer she gave would be conceding that they were helpless. It didn't really matter that it was the truth, they were helpless and at the mercy of these people, for now.

"What will it be, Kono?" Juanita repeated.

"Food," Kono answered softly and saw McGarrett nod slightly.

"I'm glad Commander McGarrett agrees with your decision," Juanita told him as Dante and Carlos brought two trays with food on them. She reached out and lowered the tables so they could place the items in front of the captives. "I assure you these are not drugged or poisoned because that would interfere with our plans for you both, so choosing food was a wise decision on your part."

Steve stared across the short distance as Kono glared at the woman standing next to them. He had a feeling Kono had made an enemy of this woman and man. If their situation was any indication, they'd both need to be on their toes to survive.

"Commander, I bet your wondering why you're here," Juanita said as Carlos refilled her wineglass.

"I thought it must be my boyish good looks," McGarrett snapped.

"Boyish, Commander, I assure you I see nothing of a boy in you. I would say you're all man…isn't that right, Kono?" Juanita ran her fingers along Steve's jaw and smiled as he pulled away. She could feel her husband watching her and turned to see the anger in his eyes. "But, you are nothing compared to my Carlos."

"The reason you're here, Commander, is because of that Puta," Carlos snarled and stared at Kono. "She insulted me on the beach and what kind of a man would I be if I let that go?"

"You kidnapped us because you felt slighted?" McGarrett said and laughed. "Some people have no life."

"Your life will not be worth much when my padre sees who I have brought home."

"Who is your father?" McGarrett asked, trying to get as much information as he could from these people.

"My padre is Marcos Garcia…"

"Drug dealer…" McGarrett's head rocked back with the force of the open-handed slap delivered by Carlos Garcia, but he refused to do anything, but smile at the bastard.

"You will not speak of my padre with such disrespect!" Carlos warned.

"I have no respect for a man who kills children!"

"My padre killed no one! He doesn't force them to use the drugs!"

"No, he just makes it easy for them to get that first hit and then he makes them pay for the rest of their lives," McGarrett spat. "That's the problem with people like you! You don't give a damn about the people you hurt as long as they pay for your way of life."

"You know nothing of our families, Commander McGarrett, but I promise you and Officer Kalakaua will find out what happens to the people who interfere with our lives. Carlos' padre will be very interested in speaking with you, Commander…although speaking might not be what he does. Your padre killed Carlos' brother…"

"One less drug dealer to contend with!" McGarrett said and smiled when Carlos' face lit up with anger as he reached for him.

"Do you want the duct tape, Carlos?" Dante asked.

"No, let him talk because soon we will be home and we will take him to my padre. There he will learn respect," Carlos said.

"Your padre must not kill him, Carlos. We need him to keep this puta in line," Juanita told him.

"My padre will not kill him, but he will teach him a lesson he will not forget. Come, Juanita, I do not feel like eating with these pigs," Carlos snarled and led his wife to the front of the private plane.

Steve looked at the man who remained standing beside them and knew this was the one to watch out for. Carlos and Juanita were dangerous, but this man's obsidian eyes spoke of a darkness that embodied the man's soul. If the time came for them to escape, the man would be the first one he needed to take down.

"You will not survive…neither one of you will get through the maze," Dante told them and moved to join his employers.

"Steve, I'm sorry," Kono said softly.

"Look at me, Kono, this is not your fault."

"If I'd just swallowed my pride we wouldn't be here!"

"You did nothing wrong…neither did I and if we play along we'll find a way out of it. Don't do anything that'll make her angry…"

"You think she's the strong one?"

"Don't you?"

"Yes, and the other one…not Carlos," Kono said.

"We'll get out of this, Kono. Chin and Danny are going to realize we're missing and they'll start searching for us," McGarrett told her.

"Danny's camping with Grace and Chin's gone kayaking. We're on our own for a couple of days," Kono said and took a bite of the sandwich. She hoped the food wasn't drugged, because right now it looked like they were on their own and that meant they'd need to call on everything they'd trained for to survive.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Chin smiled at the man walking toward him and held out his hand as he got closer. Scott Daily had owned and operated Daily tours for the last 22 years, before that it had belonged to his uncle. The Na Pali coast was one of his favorite places for kayaking and Scott often called him when he had some time to spare. It didn't happen often, but when it did, Chin jumped at the chance to help out. This time it would just be the two of them, and that would give them a chance to catch up on the last few months.

"Hey, Brah, glad you could make it," Daily told him and chest bumped his friend.

"Thanks for inviting me. I've missed the coastline and Lana's cooking," Chin told him.

"Sometimes I think my wife's cooking is the only reason you come to see me," Daily said.

"Not the only reason, but a man knows good cooking when he tries it. How is Lana?"

"Considering she's carrying twins and thinks she's as big as a house she's doing good. Grouchy and snarky…"

"She always was snarky…remember when she decked that idiot who cut you off?"

"How could I forget? The guy threatened to sue us until they charged him with reckless endangerment," Scott said as they walked toward his home. "Did you have breakfast?"

"You're kidding right? I knew what time I'd get here and knowing Lana she'd make me eat anyway…"

"Chin Ho Kelly, get your beautiful ass up here and give me a hug if you can wrap your arms around me that is," Lana Daily ordered and was soon engulfed in the man's strong arms.

"You are as beautiful as a spring flower," Chin told her.

"And you're still full of crap," she said and released him. She smiled as the two men stood on either side of her ad wrapped their arm around her as they walked into the house.

"Is that oatmeal muffins I smell?" Chin asked.

"With pineapple and bananas," Lana told him. "When Scott told me you were coming for a visit I figured it was time to dust off the recipe."

"You're a lucky man, Scott," Chin said.

"I know," Scott said and kissed his wife's cheek as they entered the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Sounds good," chin said and produced a small package as he sat down. "I brought you something, Lana."

"For me?" the woman asked and looked at the red velvet box. "What is it?"

"Open it and see," Chin told her and smiled when her eyes lit up at the gift in the box. It was an antique cameo that had once belonged to his mother and she'd told him he should not part with it until he was sure it belonged with the woman he'd chosen.

"I can't take this…"

"Yes, you can," Chin said and took it from the box. He placed the sterling silver chain around her neck and smiled. "My mother told me to give it to a woman who understands what it means to love and be loved. You are carrying two babies and you already love them. You deserve it, Lana, and I hope you understand why I chose to give it to you now."

"Close your mouth, Lana, you're catching flies again," Scott teased his wife. "Chin, you've done the impossible and managed to render my wife speechless."

"Keep it up, Scott, and you'll be sleeping in the doghouse tonight," Lana told him.

"We don't even have a doghouse."

"Then you'll be sleeping on the ground."

"Come on, Love, you know you couldn't do that to me. What would our children think…what's wrong?" he asked as she yelped and placed her hand on her stomach.

"I believe our children are in full agreement with me," Lana said as one of the babies kicked again.

"Are you okay?" Chin asked as she sat down.

"I'm fine, Chin, the babies are just energetic lately. One of them kicked Scott out of bed last night," Lana answered.

"You've got less than two months now right?" Chin asked.

"That's right, but Dr. Chong says she might not let me go full term if the babies show signs of distress. So far we've been very lucky and I've always been healthy as a horse…a Clydesdale," she told him and smiled as her husband took the muffins from the oven. She dabbed at her eyes as tears spilled from them and knew her hormones had kicked into overdrive.

"Honey, maybe I should stay home."

"No, Scott, I'm fine…besides it's not like you're leaving the state. You'll be close enough that I can call you. Eat breakfast and give me some time to catch up on my reading," Lana told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, but eat first," she ordered and rested her hand on her belly as the two men sat at the table.

**5050505050 **

The plane landed at a little after seven, but they were not allowed to leave until a dark van pulled up near the stairs that had been placed by airport workers.

"Now, here's how we do this," Juanita told them. "Kono and I are going to leave the plane and get into the van. Once she's secured then Carlos and Dante will escort Commander McGarrett down the stairs. If either of you try anything, the other person will pay for it…understood?"

"Understood," Kono said.

"Commander?"

"Understood," McGarrett snapped as Dante pointed a gun at his right temple. He could see the anger in Kono's eyes before they forced her to stand up and walk toward the open door.

"Don't think Juanita won't shoot her, Commander, I assure you she will not hesitate now that we are on home ground," Dante told him as Carlos stood in the doorway.

"They're in the van," Carlos said.

"All right, McGarrett, it's your turn," Dante said and moved aside so the captive could walk ahead of him. He would be a lot happier once this man was secured inside the vehicle. It would take them at least six hours to reach the compound and he knew Carlos had called ahead so that his padre would meet them there.

The Compound was a place in The Sierra Madre Mountains, an area uncivilized, but for a few who enjoyed being part of Juanita's Padre's militia group. Benito Gonzales was a strong man who'd fathered two children…a boy and a girl. Dante knew Benito loved them both, but he was going to give his power to his son. That was a mistake as far as Dante was concerned, because Antonio Gonzales was the weaker of the siblings.

Kono looked up as McGarrett made his way down the stairs with Dante following close behind. She wished there was something she could do, but the gun Juanita Garcia pointed in Steve's direction made it impossible for her to act. To do anything now would be stupid and just get McGarrett killed, and right now they needed each other.

"Have you ever slept with your boss, Kono?" Juanita asked.

"No," Kalakaua answered softly.

"Why not? The man's not hard on the eyes and he's well built. Don't tell me you'd rather be with a woman? I mean there's nothing wrong with that…I've tested those waters myself, but I find it isn't quite the same," Juanita told her and opened the back of the vehicle when the three men reached it. She smiled and motioned McGarrett inside as the driver held a gun against Kono's temple.

"Put your hands behind your back, McGarrett!" Dante ordered once they were inside and the back doors were closed. He waited for the man to do as he ordered and motioned for the driver when the SEAL didn't move fast enough. "Don't make me repeat myself, McGarrett!"

Steve knew he had no choice and put his hands behind his back. He felt his arms yanked and plastic ties wrapped around his wrists before he was shoved face down on the floor. His ankles were tied and a length of chain attached to them before a musty smelling blanket was thrown over him. He heard Kono curse and then Juanita warned her to be quiet or he would pay the price as the van pulled away from the airplane.

**5050505050 **

Max Bergman looked at the results of the tests he'd run on Cheryl Caine. The woman had been sexually molested before she was strangled and he knew he had to keep his emotions in check. This was the part of his job he hated, but it was necessary if he was going to help find out exactly what happened to her.

The post mortem bruises told a story all their own and he hoped John Randolph was burning in hell for what he'd done. The fact that someone had murdered and marked him with the sign of the devil was not lost on him. The bastard deserved it if his rap sheet was any indication, and more often than not it was. He looked up as Duke Lukela knocked on his door and he motioned the officer inside.

"Good morning, Lieutenant, I wish I had some news for you, but aside from the preliminary reports there's nothing new."

"Tell me what you do have," Lukela ordered.

"The marks on her neck were made by John Randolph. The DNA samples will be in later today," Bergman told him.

"Was she assaulted?"

"Yes, and I've sent the samples off to be tested against Randolph," Max answered.

"None of the prints at her hotel room match Randolph, so she must have met up with him after she left her room. We showed his picture around and no one recognized him," Lukela explained as Bergman showed him his findings.

"Did you get in touch with her family?"

"Yes, they should be here sometime tonight depending on whether or not they could get a flight," Lukela advised. "I hate this part of the job…family shouldn't have to face a loss like this."

"I agree, but as long as there are men like Randolph you'll be needed," Bergman observed and pointed to the pictures taken by the officer at the scene. "As you can see the marks on his head were done in a hurry…with no concern as long as they were legible. The cross on Cheryl Caine was done more slowly and with care…see how the lines are almost identical in length and depth. Whoever did this didn't care about Randolph, but he wanted to make sure he showed respect for the victim."

"You sound like you respect the man who did this?"

"Not respect, but I'm not sorry that he killed Randolph. At least he won't be able to hurt anyone else. I don't condone what he did, and I'm going to do everything I can to help you find him," Bergman vowed.

"Good, I'd hate to think this guy is out there and making himself judge, jury, and executioner," Lukela told him. "Call me if you come up with anything else."

"I will," Bergman said and returned his attention to the results of the tests. He knew Lukela was right, but there were times when he would rather not go after someone who was making their lives easier.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Danny stood outside the tent and smiled as his daughter cook breakfast for them both. Like most kids her age, Grace had slept very well, while he'd tossed and turned most of the night. His back was kinked and he leaned back, hearing an unmistakable crack that made the young girl giggle.

"Danno, I made coffee," she told him.

"You did?" Williams said and moved to sit on the folding stool.

"Sure, we learned lots of things with Aloha Girls," Grace told him. "Miss Madeline says we should all know how to tend for ourselves whether at home or in the woods."

"Miss Madeline is a smart lady," Williams said and rubbed at the area where the bullet had been. The woman had proved she could handle herself while a madman took Steve and Grace's friend, Lucy captive. That had been several months ago and he was glad she was Grace's counsellor with the Aloha Girls.

"She said you and Uncle Steve could teach her a few things," Grace said and poured her father a cup of coffee. She was careful and made sure she didn't overfill the cup before she handed it to her father.

"Breakfast smells good," Williams told her.

"I made potatoes with onions, peppers and eggs."

"Just like those skillet breakfasts at Denny's," the Jersey native observed and took the plate she handed him. He could help but smile as a lump formed in his throat. His little girl was growing up and he was damn proud of her, but he hoped she would never outgrow giving him the hugs he'd always loved and coveted.

"Can we go hiking after we eat?"

"That we can, Monkey, maybe I'll show you Uncle Steve's special place. He thinks it's better than a baseball game, but we know better than that," Williams said.

"Why is it Uncle Steve's special place?"

"His father used to take him there when he was a kid. There are carvings in the rocks called…"

"Petroglyphs," Grace told him.

"That's right. Where did you hear about them?"

"Lucy's dad told us they are special and need to be preserved so people can learn about Hawaiian history," the child said.

"He did? Well, I can understand why and they are pretty good, but they don't compare to a good old ball game," Williams told her.

"I like baseball, but I like learning things too."

"That makes me very happy, Monkey, because you're a quick learner and you're not afraid to speak your mind," the Jersey native said and relaxed with his daughter. He was so proud of her right now and knew she could do anything she wanted with her life and for that he gave thanks. Once breakfast was finished Danny cleaned the dishes and made sure their camp was secure before taking his backpack and making sure they had enough water with them. Grace had insisted they buy reusable water bottles instead of the plastic ones and he readily agreed because of what it meant to the environment.

**5050505050 **

Steve wanted to stretch his legs and relieve the ache that was building in his lower back, but there was no relief in sight. Kono was sitting beside Juanita Garcia while her husband was in the front seat with the driver whose name he didn't know. He'd been trussed up like a Christmas turkey and only one man watched over him.

Ricardo Dante had the darkest eyes he'd ever seen, cold and dead, reminding Steve of a shark's eyes. Dante had taken great pleasure in making sure the plastic ties were tight around his wrists and ankles before linking his hands to his feet so there was no possible way Steve could find a comfortable spot.

"Cover him up. There's a checkpoint up ahead," Juanita ordered. "Say or do anything to draw attention to yourself and Commander McGarrett will pay dearly for it. Do you believe me?"

"I believe you," Kono spat and closed her eyes.

McGarrett tried to move, but Dante slammed his boot into his ribs before leaning down close enough to whisper in Steve's ear.

"Try anything and I'll find a way to spend some time alone with Officer Kalakaua."

Steve knew he couldn't chance making this man anger, because there was no doubt in his mind Dante would make good on his threat. He closed his eyes and held his breath, but with the gag around his mouth he had no choice, but to breathe through his nose. He could hear muffled voices and then laughter just before the van started moving forward. The blanket that had been thrown over him was removed and he lifted his head to look at Kono and let here know he was all right.

"You know, McGarrett, my padre is going to draw out your punishment, but he will make you suffer," Carlos told him and then looked at Kono Kalakaua. "It's going to be fun seeing you both in the maze, but before that happens, McGarrett will pay for the sins of his father…"

"And who will pay for the sins of your father?" Kono asked, her eyes filled with anger.

"My padre is a good man and takes care of his family," Carlos told her.

"Your father supplies drugs to children and doesn't give a damn what it does to their families!"

"Ignore her, Carlos; she is angry because she feels helpless. I can only imagine what she will do when faced with death," Juanita told him and reached into her bag. She took out a compact and her lipstick and quickly applied the ruby red color before putting it away. "I bet you wish you'd been given time to apply make-up, Kono, but out here you'll find most women don't bother with it."

McGarrett could hear the woman goading Kono and knew she wouldn't get very far. Kono Kalakaua was well trained as a cop and right now they needed to keep their wits about them. He saw her glancing out the window and knew her instincts had kicked in and she was keeping track of where they were. Once they'd left the checkpoint he'd noticed the ground was no longer paved and the road itself was pockmarked with holes, some deep enough that he bounced around the floor of the van.

Steve could feel Dante watching him, and soon heard the man humming some off key tune as they continued to drive away from the city. He had no way of telling the time, but he guessed they'd been driving for a couple of hours and were probably headed somewhere in the Sierra Madre Mountain Range in Mexico.

Where exactly in Mexico they were would also depend on where the plane had landed. Steve had no idea how long they would be on the road, but something told him the compound he'd heard Juanita, Carlos, and Dante talking about had to be away from civilization. Although, not everyone in Mexico was involved with the cartels, most were scared to death of the consequences should they talk to anyone.

"What's it like working with three men, Kono? Have you slept with either of them?"

Kono ignored Juanita's little dig and continued to stare out the window. It was hot, and she could feel the sweat dripping down her face as the sun shone down on them. She'd seen a sign that proclaimed they were entering the central mountain area of Mexico and she knew she would have to find a way to get word to Danny and Chin.

"I asked you questions, Kono…have you slept with either of them?"

"No," Kono answered when she heard a sharp cry of pain from McGarrett.

"I know I asked you that before, but I find it really hard to believe. You are a beautiful woman and the men you work with are easy on the eyes so it is an honest question. If I didn't love my husband I might be tempted to sample Commander McGarrett myself, but I am spoken for and very happily married to the man of my dreams. Isn't that right, Mi Amor?"

"It better be," Carlos told her and passed back a bottle of cold water.

"Thank you," Juanita said and offered the bottle to the woman seated next to her. "Take it…it could be a long time before you get the chance to sate your thirst again."

Kono took the bottle and glanced over her shoulder at the bound captive. Steve blinked twice to let her know he was all right and she knew when the time came, she would do whatever it took to get them both out of this mess. She turned the cap, relieved when she felt the slight resistance that told her the seal was intact and drank greedily. Guilt gnawed at her gut as she looked at her friend, but she knew she needed to keep herself in top form to survive this.

"Dante, help McGarrett drink," Juanita ordered and watched the man grab a water bottle from the cooler. "See, we're not that bad."

Kono felt relieved when Dante helped McGarrett drink half the bottle of water. If they could keep up their strength, they'd have a fighting chance, but something told her Carlos' father would not go easy on him. She just hoped they were able to get out of this alive.

**5050505050 **

Chin loved the ocean, and he respected the power behind it. The waves could be dangerous and the undertow could have disastrous consequences if you were unfamiliar with it. He waited for Scott Daily to signal that he was ready before taking the paddles of the single man kayak and head toward open water.

They both wore the safety equipment that would save their lives should they run into trouble, equipment that had been checked and double-checked before leaving the dock. Chin knew they would be gone for a couple of hours, and knew when he returned his body would ache, but that was something he'd missed.

Chin rowed his kayak with the speed and agility of a man who understood what he was doing, yet he knew he was an amateur compared to his friend. Scott had spent most of his life in a kayak and had built his business from the ground, or in this case, the ocean up. There were several tours booked for the next day, and Lana would normally be going with her husband. That wasn't possible anymore, not while she was seven months pregnant.

The slight wind created waves, but it didn't really interfere with their progress as Scott set the pace for them. They were close enough to talk if they wanted to, but right now both men were simply enjoying the weather and the solitude of the open water. Every now and then the wind gusted and a spray of salt water would hit them, but not even that could dampen their spirits.

"How far out do you want to go?" Daily asked.

"I don't know…how much time do we have?"

"Four or five hours…Lana knows where we are and she told me to make sure you used those rippling muscles of yours."

"Rippling muscles?"

"That's what she called them…I think she meant ripped, but who am I to say what goes on in a pregnant woman's mind?"

"Why don't we keep going along the coastline?"

"That sounds like a plan. There are some new nests along the rocks you should see," Daily suggested and dipped his paddle into the water again.

**5050505050 **

Danny watched as his daughter continued up the steep grade with ease and knew he would have to call a break soon. Not because he was tired, but because he wanted her to see the view from up here. Steve was right about one thing…Hawaii was a beautiful work of art created on a canvas no human artist could capture.

"Danno, where are the petroglyphs?"

"Hold on, Monkey, turn around and take a look at the view from here," Williams told her. This wasn't the first place Steve had taken him, he didn't want his daughter anywhere near where they'd found the body. This area was above the ocean and gave them a wondrous view of the surrounding area.

"What kind of birds are they, Danno?" Grace asked and pointed toward several colorful birds that tweeted in the nearby brush.

"I'm not sure, but they are colorful. Maybe we can ask Uncle Steve when we get back," Williams told her.

"They look like those little Finches we saw in the pet store," Grace said.

"They do…but I think these are a little bigger," Williams said and silently vowed that he would find out more about Hawaii's birds and animals since it looked like this was their home for the foreseeable future.

"What kind of trees are those?" Grace asked and pointed toward the large trees near the base of the mountain.

"I'm not sure, Monkey," Williams said. "Maybe we should have brought Uncle Steve."

"Why?"

"Because he knows more about Hawaii than I do, and could answer your questions," her father answered.

"If we took Uncle Steve to New Jersey then you'd know more than he does," the child said with a slight tilt of her head.

"Maybe, but I think it's time I hit the books and learned more about Hawaii."

"We could go to the library," Grace offered.

"That's a good idea, but first we spend this camping trip together and maybe we should get some pictures to compare to whatever we find in the library," Williams told her and then pointed toward a rocky outcropping in the distance. "That's where we're going…unless you're too tired?"

"I'm not tired," Grace told him and began to move ahead of her father.

"Make sure you stay on the path, Monkey," Williams ordered and raced after his daughter. It took fifteen minutes for them to reach the rocks he'd pointed out and he made sure they both drank water before he took her close enough to make out the drawings. He remembered the descriptions and names from his last visit and beamed when Grace's face lit up as he pointed to each figure and named them.

"That one looks like a big turtle," Grace said.

"It is a big turtle and those are probably hunters."

"Why are they hunting a turtle?"

"That was probably what the woman had on the menu for that night…turtle soup," Williams told her.

"Yuck," Grace said and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Some people think turtle soup is delicious."

"Do you?"

"No, but your mother tried it and escargot at a fancy restaurant and she said she liked them both. Between me and you I don't want to eat a turtle or a snail."

"Me either," Grace readily agreed. "What's that a picture of?"

"It kind of looks like a dog and a chicken," Williams said and took out his cell phone. He took several pictures of the drawings before turning and taking more of the trees and the birds that seemed to be everywhere. "Well, it's nearly lunchtime. Do you want to head back or have a picnic here?"

"I want to eat here," Grace told him.

"Then that's what we're going to do," Williams told her and removed the items they'd need from his backpack. It was peaceful here, and spending quiet time with his daughter was the best stress relief a person could wish for.

**TBC**


End file.
